


Путешествие куда угодно

by rijsamurai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijsamurai/pseuds/rijsamurai
Summary: Сдав последний экзамен, Гарри и Рон решают поехать куда-нибудь, пока у них не поехала крыша.Важно! Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия, закончили школу и даже получили водительские права :)В рамках Немагического AU может быть некоторое отступление от канонных характеров.Осторожно! У главных героев странные отношения с едой! Не читайте фанфик, если вы очень голодны :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Путешествие куда угодно

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/35FYD.jpg)

— Слушай, Гарри, — протянул Рон, лениво перелистывая страницы тетради, — у тебя не бывает настроения просто взять и куда-то съебаться?

— Чего? — спросил Гарри, устало потирая глаза под очками. — Уебаться?

— Ну-у, не без этого.

С нарастающей в душе тревогой Рон посмотрел на список тем, который составила Гермиона. Они с Гарри повторили только треть. Ну как повторили… выучили заново.

Последний решающий тест завтра. Им пиздец.

— Да кому нужен этот колледж! — простонал Рон, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Нам, — справедливо заметил Гарри.

— Мы слишком тупы для этого, чувак.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но попытаться стоит. Что-то же мы должны запомнить!

— В крайнем случае, можно же и методом подбора, да? Искать не правильный вариант, а наименее ублюдский.

— А я только так с тестами и справляюсь! — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Бро-о!

Они стукнулись кулаками.

Рон снова перевел взгляд на тетрадь. Буквы не складывались в слова, а в предложения и подавно. Он помотал головой, надеясь встряхнуть мозги, но те, казалось, только больше разболтались в жиже из тупости.

А ведь они так хорошо начали! Гарри предложил схватиться за приятное: обвести те темы, которые они хорошо знали. В итоге обвели две. Тогда решили обвести то, что хотя бы немного помнили. Но ситуация не сильно улучшилась…

Краем глаза Рон заметил какое-то шевеление, повернулся к окну и увидел, что это с ветки на ветку скакали воробушки. Свободные, счастливые. Вряд ли у воробьев есть птичий эквивалент выпускных экзаменов. Да и что они там могут сдавать? Введение в полеты? Теорию и методологию гнездования? Червологию? Ну, или что там эти воробьи едят…

— Надо прерваться на обед.

— Рон, мы сегодня уже прерывались на обед, — напомнил Гарри.

— Ой, да всего-то шесть раз!

Гарри засмеялся, но как-то нервно, надрывно. Рон уже предчувствовал, как вот-вот какой-то смешок перерастет в отчаянный вопль.

— А давай свалим? — предложил Рон. — Ну, после теста! Соберем вещи, я возьму у отца хиппи-фургон, ты возьмешь у себя себя — и мы вместе растворимся в горизонте! — он встал и заговорил торжественным тоном: — Помчимся навстречу судьбе, к сбыче мечт! К солнцу! К звездам! К бургерной!

— Так к солнцу, к звездам или к бургерной?

— Сначала к бургерной, а потом куда угодно! — великодушно разрешил Рон, драматично взмахнув рукой.

— А твой папа точно одолжит нам фургон? Ну, после того случая?

— Когда мы с тобой украли ключи от фордика и врезались в старую иву? Да нам двенадцать всего было! Теперь-то я знаю, как вести машину.

К тому же Рон уже сполна искупил свою вину, помогая папе с ремонтом всех тех развалюх, которые тот пригонял в гараж. А в реставрации хиппи-фургона больше никто из братьев не участвовал, и Джинни к тому моменту уже стала грезить одними мотоциклами, так что Рон имел на него все права.

Замечание Гарри вывело его из раздумий:

— Тогда ты тоже говорил, что умеешь водить.

— Ой, завали, Поттер! — Рон легонько хлопнул его по щеке.

Очки Гарри смешно звякнули и сползли, Рон заботливо поместил их обратно.

Какое-то время Гарри молчал, обдумывая все с таким видом, словно бы это идеи Рона обычно заводили их в самую гущу неприятностей, а не его собственные.

Рон вспомнил, как два года назад одна из причуд Гарри провела их на секретный правительственный объект. Хорошо, что отделались они одними общественными работами, но Гермиона, Джинни, Невилл и Луна до сих пор припоминали Рону и Гарри тот эпизод.

— Спроси меня после экзамена, — сказал Гарри, вновь утыкаясь взглядом в учебник.

* * *

— Поехали-и, — перевозбужденным шепотом убеждал Рон, склоняясь к уху Гарри, — поехали-поехали-поехали-поехали!

— Какое поехали, я вырубаюсь! — Гарри закрыл зевок рукой. — Мы всю ночь не спали, почему ты такой бодрый?

Рон пожал плечами.

— Думаю, я еще на адреналине с тех пор, как осознал, что ни хера не запомнил.

— Может, дашь мне поспать?

— В машине поспишь!

Гарри закатил глаза, но согласился. Рон понял, что у него просто не было сил спорить. С другой стороны, бодрый выспавшийся Гарри согласился бы на путешествие в никуда без промедлений, так что все в порядке.

Собрался Рон быстро, особо не загадывая наперед, что им могло бы пригодиться — так веселее. Он же не Гермиона какая-то!

Через час с небольшим пришел Гарри с рюкзаком и дорожной сумкой.

Родителей дома не было. Тем лучше, хотя бы не нужно тратить время на уговоры. Формально он уже давно мог валить на все четыре стороны, не спрашивая никакого разрешения, вот только маму такие тонкости не волновали.

Рон оставил записку на холодильнике, надеясь, что к моменту, когда они вернутся, мама уже остынет или вовсе забудет о существовании какого-то там шестого сына.

Рон сел за руль, а Гарри свернулся клубочком на соседнем месте и сразу же отрубился.

И вот тогда всплыла первая проблема: в путешествии куда угодно очень трудно понять, где же это «куда угодно». Ехать ли им налево? Прямо? Направо? Если бы они захватили с собой карту, то можно было тыкнуть в случайное место и поехать туда…

Рон решил начать с простого — двинуть к бургерной, а там решать по ходу дела.

Гарри сонно отмахнулся от него, когда Рон спросил, что ему взять, поэтому он набрал еды на свой вкус и аппетит: много, вредно, углеводно. Сложив все сокровища между передними сидениями, Рон завел фургон.

Одной рукой он рулил, другой держал бургер — такой большой, что тот не помещался в рот, и с каждым укусом салатные листья высыпались на колени, а соус тек вниз по коже, пачкая рукав, закатанный до локтя.

Рон едва ли не стонал от наслаждения, пережевывая каждый кусок.

Какая же вкуснота!

Свежая податливая булочка, посыпанная кунжутом, буквально таяла во рту! А хрустящие листья салата, а тонко нарезанный помидор, а расплавленный на мясе сыр, а неожиданная кислинка от маринованного огурчика — это ли не пища богов? Даже лук ничего не портил, напротив, его как-то хитро накрошили в такую пропорцию, чтобы он усиливал вкус остальных ингредиентов.

Только мысль о еде помогла Рону пережить сегодняшний экзамен. Каждый раз, когда он не знал правильного ответа и был готов со психом встать, чтобы сдать полупустой бланк, он успокаивал себя тем, что скоро все кончится — и он нажрется до состояния расстегнутой ширинки.

И вот наконец-то все страдания окупились, все позади, от него ничего не зависит! Единственное, что от него требуется — вкусно есть, много спать и развлекаться.

Рон доел бургер и принялся слизывать остатки соуса с запястья и локтя. Хорошо, что рядом только Гарри, да и то спящий. Возьми они с собой кого из девчонок, Рон бы уже наслушался от них, как и что ему нельзя облизывать. Лишь одна Джинни не стала бы осуждать — она скорее бы сама слизала соус с его локтя, тем более такой божественный!

Гарри на соседнем сидении заерзал, что-то тихо простонал, но не проснулся. Наверное, у него тело затекло. Рон продолжил есть, стараясь держать звуки восторгов при себе.

И вот когда желудок наполнился еще одним бургером и порцией картошки, мысли Рона освободились достаточно, чтобы наконец-то обмозговать все подробности сегодняшнего дня.

Черт, а он подписал бланк ответов?

С округлившимися глазами Рон уставился на дорогу перед собой. Его внутренний голос тихонько пищал от страха, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

А его вообще надо было подписывать? Или им сразу раздали бланки с их именами?

Как Рон ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить начало экзамена. Помнил, как вспотели его ладони, как ручка выскользнула из пальцев и покатилась к соседнему ряду парт, и как наблюдатели потом около получаса косились на него, видно, подозревая в нем халявщика, подсматривающего ответы у других.

Чем дольше он ехал в тишине, тем сильнее волнение сдавливало горло.

Рон покосился на соседнее сидение.

— Пс-с, Гарри! — громким шепотом позвал он, надеясь разбудить друга как-то помягче и деликатнее, — Га-арри-и!

Никакой реакции. После бессонной ночи и стрессового дня Гарри впал в спячку.

Рон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и, собравшись с духом, ударил по сигналке.

Гарри подпрыгнул на своем месте и растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам.

— О-о-ох, я тебя разбудил? — Рон постарался вложить в свой голос максимум притворного сожаления. — Прости, там заяц выбежал на дорогу, — соврал он.

— Да, ничего, — хриплым ото сна голосом ответил Гарри, надевая очки.

Он потянулся к пакету с едой, достал бургер и принялся есть.

— И куда едем? — спросил он с набитым ртом.

— Куда угодно.

— А конкретнее?

— Туда! — Рон показал пальцем на дорогу перед собой.

— М-м-м, — Гарри откусил еще от бургера, пожевал немного, и добавил: — Спасибо за подробности!

Пустая болтовня помогла Рону расслабиться. С Гарри как-то вообще всегда было легко — даже сложные темы не отягощали их беседы. И поиски своего призвания, и проблема глобального потепления, и вопрос, почему монтажная пена так похожа на кукурузные палочки — с Гарри можно было обсудить все.

Гарри вдруг отстегнул ремень безопасности и перелез через сидение назад, что-то выискивая. Оказалось, рюкзак.

Он вернулся на место и достал из рюкзака… тетрадь с конспектом.

— Чувак! — возмутился Рон, на секунду оторвав руки от руля, чтобы его негодование выглядело театральнее.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — пояснил Гарри, перелистывая страницы. — Кажется, я не так ответил на один вопрос…

Плавным движением Рон открыл окно, подождал, пока Гарри потеряет бдительность, вчитываясь в мелкие строчки, потом резко выдернул тетрадь у него из рук и сделал вид, что выбросил ее на улицу, на самом деле уронив ебучую макулатуру между сидением и дверцей — еще пригодится для какого-нибудь костра.

— Ты охренел?! — воскликнул Гарри, перекричав даже свист ветра.

Рон на секунду повернулся к нему и скосил глаза, как бы отвечая на вопрос Гарри утвердительно.

Какое-то время Гарри дулся и ничего не говорил.

Рону стало сквозить, и он закрыл окно.

Шоссе завело их в лес.

Полосы света озаряли пространство между деревьями, казалось, можно было потрогать лучи солнца руками. Всю обочину засыпало сухими иглами сосен, их рыжина разбавляла глубокую темную зелень. Запах леса проник в фургон даже сквозь закрытые окна. Рон и Гарри вдохнули одновременно, втягивая в себя свежий солнечный воздух.

И тут Гарри вспомнил, что он еще обижен на Рона, и что ему нужно немного повозмущаться:

— А вдруг мне еще понадобится конспект?!

— Я дам тебе свой.

— Сдался мне твой, у тебя половина тетради изрисована членами! — Гарри всплеснул руками, потом замолк, что-то обдумывая, и спросил уже своим обычным тоном: — Кстати, почему у тебя в конспектах столько членов?

— Я рисовал член каждый раз, когда начинал пинать хуи, — ответил Рон. — Очень помогает с концентрацией.

— Брешешь же? — догадался Гарри.

— Ага! На самом деле это я с Дамблдором заигрывал!

Но и это было неправдой, просто Рон не умел рисовать ничего, кроме членов. И ракет. Хотя если посмотреть на ракеты под другим углом, то все они немножечко члены…

Рон потянулся к залежам еды, подчерпнул горчичный соус и слизал его с пальцев.

Гарри кашлянул и отвернулся.

Как-то странно он реагирует… Рон что, в его соус залез?

Рон перевел взгляд на еду. Да нет, это точно его соус, свой Гарри еще даже не открыл, картошка фри тоже лежала рядом нетронутая.

Может, Гарри так переволновался из-за теста, что заразился нервной брезгливостью Гермионы? Когда они готовились вчера, он тоже постоянно вскакивал, чтобы помыть руки, как будто бы в этом была такая уж необходимость.

А с другой стороны: какая разница? У всех свои бзики! Когда Рон нервничал, так вообще тянул в рот все подряд, прогрызая и колпачки ручек, и веревочки от толстовок, и даже вороты футболок — причем не только своих.

Лес кончился, теперь со всех сторон их окружали холмы с полями и редкими одинокими домишками. Солнце медленно закатывалось за горизонт, окрашивая пушистые облака в ярко-розовый цвет.

От сидения в одном положении ноги начали затекать, и Рон предложил остановиться. Они съехали с дороги в какое-то поле, заросшее высокой травой, и припарковались за парой деревьев, неуместно торчащих на пустыре. Теперь случайные проезжие не должны их заметить.

Одно дерево росло ровненько вверх, ветви вытягивались из ствола симметрично и аккуратно, а текстуру коры словно бы сгенерировал компьютер для какой-то игры — идеальную, без единой проплешины. Второе же могло бы послужить наглядной иллюстрацией всех видов искривления спины, какие только можно представить. Корни выступали из-под земли, ствол рос то вбок, то вверх, то снова вбок, а кора и вовсе местами облезла. Эти два дерева выглядели как сучок маминой подруги и его преданное горбатое бревно, с которым сучок дружил из жалости.

Гарри подошел к убогому дереву и перевалился через ствол, словно половичок. Кажется, у него тоже все затекло от долгой езды и сейчас он чувствовал некоторое родство с этим горбатым бревном…

Рон же принялся осматривать запасы фургона. Кроме одежды он предусмотрительно и запланировано взял с собой только несколько бутылок воды, туалетную бумагу, нож и спички. Он достаточно часто ходил в походы, чтобы знать, какие предметы должны входить в минимальный набор выживания, а остальное можно было добыть или сделать, поэтому Рон заленился загадывать заранее, что еще им могло бы пригодиться.

Но в багажном отсеке неожиданно нашлись и другие полезные штуки. В гараже часто не хватало места, так что всякий хлам порой переезжал жить в машины, которые папа пригонял чинить. Однажды они даже чуть не продали семейный альбом вместе с одним отремонтированным пикапом.

Рон нашел палатку (без колышков), надувной матрас (процентов на сорок состоящий из изоленты), шину и насос от велосипеда (без самого велосипеда), моток проволоки, ящик с инструментами (очень старыми и очень ржавыми), несколько пустых консервных банок, маленький фонарик (толщиной чуть больше ручки, зато с лазером), пакет с сотней плавающих свечей, старую кастрюлю (без ручек и крышки) и металлическую корзинку для покупок (кажется, ее откуда-то сперли близнецы).

Под одним из задних сидений обнаружилось еще и два пледа: один большой, толстый и пушистый, другой же был маленький, тоненький, весь прожратый молью.

Рон подумал, что под большим пледом они вдвоем отлично бы поместились, но на всякий случай прикинул, сможет ли он втащить Гарри и забрать выгодный плед себе. Гарри, конечно, ловкий и быстрый, но Рон выше. Просто задерет руку с добычей, а Поттер пусть прыгает, пока не выдохнется.

Рон вытащил из фургона матрас, присобачил к нему велосипедный насос и принялся качать. Дело шло долго, шланг насоса постоянно выпадал. Рон отыскал изоленту в ящике с инструментами, примотал шланг к матрасной вдувалке — и дело сразу пошло бодрее, хотя руки быстро устали.

А Гарри все так и висел на том гребаном бревне!

Рон окликнул засранца и вручил насос ему.

— Мы что, будем здесь ночевать? — спросил Гарри с таким видом, словно Рон ему предложил съесть таракана.

— А у тебя много денег на ночлежки? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Рон.

— Ну… не особо.

— Как и у меня, — пожал плечами Рон. — Да ты не ссы, я тысячу раз был в походах! Даже взял для тебя свои запасные подштанники!

— Как мило, — пропыхтел Гарри, пытаясь справиться с насосом.

— Гарри?

— М-м?

— Хочешь расскажу секрет?

— Ну?

— У меня нет запасных подштанников, — признался Рон. — Это леггинсы Джинни.

Гарри фыркнул.

— И почему я не удивлен?

Рон пожал плечами.

Он достал нож, взял консервную банку и принялся ковырять в ней дырочки.

— Зачем это? — спросил Гарри, заметив его действия.

— Фонарь будет, — пояснил Рон, развернув банку дырочками к Гарри, — засунем туда свечку. И красиво, и пожар случайно не устроим!

— Классно!

— Из банок можно еще сделать что-то типа переносной конфорки, но мне сейчас лень, да и готовить нам пока нечего. Оставлю этот фокус на другой день.

Уже почти стемнело, когда Гарри закончил надувать матрас. Он тут же плюхнулся на него лицом вниз и что-то пробурчал.

Рон усмехнулся.

Он как раз додырявил спиралеобразный узор на последней банке, засунул внутрь свечу и зажег. Не ахти какой светильник, конечно, но жить можно. По крайней мере пламя свечи не задувал вечерний ветерок.

Рон посмотрел вверх. Хотя тьма еще не захватила все небо, скопления звезд уже прекрасно проглядывались. Облака уползли вместе с солнцем, луны не было. Гарри и Рон далеко от света городов — небо сегодня будет блестеть для них ярче праздничного пиджака Дамблдора!

Рон подошел к Гарри и потыкал его ослабленную тушку носком ботинка:

— Вставай! Надо нормально постелить.

Гарри со стоном скатился с матраса на землю, открыл глаза и, уставившись в небо, выдохнул:

— Ни хрена себе!

— Скоро еще звезданутее станет! — пообещал ему Рон.

Он забросил матрас на крышу фургона, постелил наверх дырявенький плед, а пушистый положил рядом, чтобы потом им накрыться. Туда же поставил один самодельный подсвечник, а остальные два оставил на земле, чтобы было видно, куда потом спрыгивать.

Рон переоделся в более удобную одежду: спортивные штаны на резинке и теплую толстовку. Гарри последовал его примеру. Уже ненужную школьную форму они свернули в один большой ком и тоже забросили на крышу, но в качестве подушки.

И вот наконец-то все приготовления (чистку зубов можно разок и пропустить) закончились. Гарри и Рон развалились на крыше фургона, забравшись под большой плед.

Небо к тому моменту совсем потемнело, отчего звезды выделялись еще сильнее и ярче. Вид ночного неба очень вдохновил Гарри:

— Никогда столько звезд не видел, — с восхищением выдохнул он.

Насколько Рон знал, Дурсли на природу не выбирались: дядя не вывез бы всю ту физическую активность, которую предполагал поход, кузен не осилил бы мир без цивилизации, а сердце тетки не выдержало бы того факта, насколько все вокруг грязно и негигиенично. Сами никуда не выбирались, так самое обидное, что и Гарри не отпускали — вдруг он на себе еще и клещей притащит?!

— Ничего, дитя города, теперь все узнаешь, все увидишь! — заверил его Рон.

— Жаль, фотоаппарата нет…

— Да ты бы все равно не заснял звездное небо.

— Почему?

— Света мало, — пояснил Рон. — Чарли бы лучше рассказал, конечно… но, короче, чем меньше света, тем больше фотоаппарату надо думать, прежде чем сделать нормальный кадр. И еще фотик должен быть зафиксирован — на штативе или чем-то таком. Но прикол еще в том, что Земля-то двигается! Поэтому пока твой фотоаппарат делает кадр, эти сучьи звезды смещаются: и ты получаешь не россыпь красивеньких точек, а каких-то кривых запятых.

— Ну вот, а ты говорил, что тупой и ничего не знаешь, — сказал Гарри.

— Хм-м, что-то я не припомню сегодня в тесте вопросов о том, как правильно фотографировать звезды или как соорудить гриль из магазинной корзинки, — с напускной задумчивостью в голосе протянул Рон.

— Да перестань, ты знаешь, о чем я! — Гарри перевернулся на бок и подпер рукой щеку. — Может, ты постоянно забываешь формулы и даты, зато на личном опыте столько шту…

Но Рон его перебил:

— Звезда! Звезда упала! — воскликнул он, тыкая пальцем в небо.

— Что? Где? — засуетился Гарри.

— Да уже все…

— Ну вот, я никогда не видел падающих звезд!..

— Что, вообще? Прям ни разу?

— Я-то не хожу в походы каждое лето!

— А то в городе они не падают! — съязвил Рон. — Я минимум три-четыре метеора каждое лето вижу из своего окна, ну а на природе-е, — Рон присвистнул, как бы давая понять, какие охренительные звездопады он повидал на своем веку. — Просто надо чаще в небо смотреть, и тогд… о, еще одна! — воскликнул он, щелкнув пальцами.

— Да бля! — обиженно вскрикнул Гарри, лихорадочно осматривая небо.

— Все, блин, лежи, не ерзай и смотри! — распорядился Рон, хватая Гарри за плечи и укладывая на матрас. — Тебе просто надо один раз увидеть, и потом ты уже не развидишь: они уже будут ссыпаться на тебя, как блестки с Дамблдора.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— А ты загадываешь желания?

— Ну, временами, — признался Рон. — Если желание можно сформулировать кратко. У тебя всего секунда есть на это дело.

— Обидно.

— Ты же знаешь, что это просто сгорающий в атмосфере космический мусор?

— Знаю, конечно! Но горит-то волшебно! — заявил Гарри, словно разбирался в этой теме так же, как он разбирался в футболе, крикете или геометрии. Потом он умолк, повернулся к Рону и спросил: — Ведь волшебно же, да?

— О-очень волшебно! — кивнул Рон. Он схватил Гарри за подбородок и развернул его голову обратно к небу: — Смотри, а то опять пропустишь!

Но звезды, как назло, падать не спешили.

Рон чувствовал, как Гарри рядом уже заерзал от нетерпения и недовольства.

Ему самому хотелось, чтобы Гарри увидел все сам, чтобы тоже ощутил этот секундный импульс восторга, словно метеор — это реально какое-то чудо, да и еще исполняющее желания. Рон видел метеоритные дожди много раз, но все равно каждый раз восхищался, как впервые.

Они долго лежали в тишине, нос Рона даже успел замерзнуть, и он натянул плед повыше. Гарри тоже немного шмыгал, начиная коченеть.

И вдруг!

— Охереть! — воскликнул Гарри, привстав на локтях. — Я увидел!

— И ка-а-ак? — довольным тоном спросил Рон, уже зная ответ.

— Волшебно! — ответил Гарри. — И так быстро… ничего не успел загадать…

— Пока думал про себя, какое оно красивое, уже все кончилось?

— Да!

— Надо просто повторять про себя желание все время, — с видом знатока заявил Рон. — Но сейчас метеоры не такие частые, а чем больше ты повторяешь про себя желание, тем тупее оно начинает казаться. Тысячу раз передумаешь, потому что фигню какую-то загадываешь. Вот ближе к августу звезды валят так, что надоедает смотреть на них уже через час, так что можно нафантазировать себе ерунды на год вперед!

— А почему в августе?

— Там шлейф от кометы какой-то, и все эти пылинки-соринки на нас летят, — нахмурился Рон. — Билл бы лучше рассказал.

— Ничего, идею я уловил, так чт… вау, еще одна! — выдохнул он.

— Говорил же, не развидишь потом! — усмехнулся Рон. — Вот честно, теперь и в городе будешь видеть. Это как стереокартинки: если хоть раз скосил глаза, как надо, то потом уже проблем не будет. Ну, наверное… Я так ни разу ничего и не увидел.

— А у меня вот никогда не было проблем со стереокартинками! — похвастался Гарри, пихнув Рона локтем в бок.

— Ой, вот и сними с ними номер тогда!

— Глаза надо не косить, а расфокусировать просто.

— Анус себе расфокусируй!

— Да что ты так бесишься? — со смешком в голосе спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь на бок.

— Да потому что, блин! Мне все время кажется, что все вокруг сговорились, никто ничего не видит на самом деле, просто вычисляют идиотов, которые ведутся на этот бред!

— Нет, там честно есть картинки, не переживай.

— Ну спасибо, теперь у меня на один загон больше, — помрачнел Рон. — Не умею запоминать даты и косить глаза на стереокартинки.

— Да потому что глаза не надо косить!

— Рот свой скоси!

— Хорошо-хорошо, не кипятись!

Гарри дернул его за мочку уха и Рон вздрогнул.

— Хрена себе ты холодный! — он схватил его за руку и сунул под плед. — Может, в машину лучше залезем?

Гарри выглядел каким-то растерянным, как будто не услышал вопроса. Рон хотел было повторить его, но Гарри уже мямлил в ответ что-то неразборчивое.

— Чего? — не понял Рон.

— Х-хочу на звезды посмотреть, — ответил Гарри дрожащим голосом.

Бедняга, совсем замерз!

Рон крепче сжал его обледенвшие пальцы под пледом.

— Тогда надо замотаться в кокон. Подоткни со своей стороны края под себя, — сказал Рон, придвигаясь поближе к Гарри, чтобы загнуть плед со своей стороны.

Так и правда стало теплее, хотя Гарри продолжал лежать рядом как деревянный.

— Ч-что бы ты… — начал он, а потом запнулся и вздохнул: — А, неважно…

Рон поднял брови.

— Что неважно? Спрашивай!

— Ну-у… я п-подумал, что это слишком личное.

— Боже, Поттер, просто спроси!

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, как будто собирался с духом. Обычно он так делал перед тем, как нырнуть в воду, ведь плавал-то он как бревно ебучее. Каким образом его вообще на тот Турнир по триатлону взяли? И ведь же победил, засранец, даже Фреду и Джорджу часть выигрыша отсыпал…

— Если бы сейчас упала звезда, что бы ты загадал?

— Господи, я уже думал ты спросишь у меня жуть какую-то, — перевел дыхание Рон. — А на этот вопрос легко ответить.

— И?

— Я бы загадал, чтобы бекон не скукоживался.

Гарри выглядел так, словно он пожалел о своем вопросе. Глаза расширились, брови уползли куда-то под челку, рот приоткрылся. И Рон решил пояснить:

— Просто знаешь вот это вот, когда бросаешь длинный кусок бекона на сковороду и противень, а он потом скукоживается в размере раза в два или в три? Я понимаю, что это просто всякая влага из-за жара выходит или что-то такое, но это та-а-ак обидно!

— М-м, понятно, — протянул Гарри, кашлянув.

— А что бы ты загадал?

— Не хочу говорить.

— Что?! Почему?..

— Да потому что твое желание прикольное, а у меня скучное и отстойное!

— Ну скажи-и! — заныл Рон. — Скажи-скажи-скажи-скажи!

Для надежности он еще подергал за веревочку толстовки Гарри.

— Ох, ладно! — выпалил Гарри, перехватывая его руку. — Я бы загадал… в общем, я бы не хотел остаться один, так что загадал бы, чтобы… чтобы кто-то остался рядом.

Повисла тишина. Только сверчки в траве продолжили трещать о своих сверчковых делах.

— С хрена ли тебе оставаться одному? — не понял Рон.

— Так мы же все разъедемся, — пояснил Гарри. — Гермиона точно поступит куда-то туда, куда нам хода нет, с тобой у нас тоже разные цели… ну то есть мы еще оба не знаем, какие это цели, но это не значит, что жизнь не раскидает нас по разным городам.

— Но это и не значит, что жизнь не захочет оставить нас вместе, — тихо произнес Рон. — В этом и есть прелесть неопределенности, разве нет? Может произойти что угодно! Не только плохое, но и что-то охренительно хорошее.

Гарри ничего не сказал, но посмотрел на него как-то… в общем, как-то не так, как обычно смотрел. Рон не успел толком проанализировать, что это такое случилось с его другом или почему он так странно вытаращился в ответ на его последнюю реплику, а события… уже стали происходить.

Гарри вдруг приблизился так стремительно, что Рон даже не успел зажмуриться. Что он успел, так это слегка прихуеть, почувствовав губы Гарри на своих губах.

Поцелуй прервался так же внезапно, как и начался.

Гарри отстранился, глядя на Рона расширенными от страха глазами.

— Рон?.. — хрипло позвал он.

— А?

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — прошептал Гарри.

— Приятель, тебе не кажется, что ты… э-э… слегка перепутал последовательность? — Рон тоже шептал, хотя такой необходимости не было: они здесь одни и никто бы их не услышал.

Гарри зажмурился, уронил голову на грудь Рона и глухо простонал что-то о том, как жестко затупил.

Рон не знал, что делать, поэтому похлопал Гарри по спине и сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Марс сегодня очень яркий.

Гарри замер и затих, из-за чего Рон растерялся еще больше.

— Хотя… может, это Юпитер?..

Гарри то ли фыркнул, то ли всхлипнул.

Не сразу, но он осмелился поднять лицо и посмотреть Рону в глаза.

— Что теперь? — спросил он несчастным тоном. — Врежешь мне?

Вопрос Гарри удивил Рона больше, чем неожиданный поцелуй.

— Какие-то странные у тебя фантазии, Гарри. Зачем мне тебя бить?

— Не знаю. Обычно же на такое не очень хорошо реагируют, нет? На внезапные признания, на внезапные… поцелуи? — голос Гарри становился все тише и сбивчивее.

— Думаю, ты слишком сильно себя накрутил, — вздохнул Рон. — Кто из нас по пьяни не накидывался на кого-то с поцелуями? Всякое бывает.

— Я не пьян.

— Ну и что! Да ты знаешь сколько спонтанных поцелуев у меня было не по пьяни?! — воскликнул Рон, выбросив кулак в воздух.

— Сколько?

— Нисколько, — Рон неловко улыбнулся и приподнялся на одном локте. — Просто я не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы ты не беспокоился.

— Так ты… не против?

— Не против чего?

— Ну, что я вроде как… — Гарри затих и замер, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. И судя по затянувшейся паузе, слова подбираться не спешили. — Что я вроде как… между двух огней?

— Между двух огней? Это как? Типа тебя все хотят трахнуть, а ты — никого?

— Нет, это значит, что я всех хочу, а меня — никто!

— Всех?

— Ну… и девушек, и парней, — последнее слово Гарри произнес так тихо, что Рон не столько его расслышал, сколько угадал по контексту.

— Э-э, почему ты говоришь так, словно для меня это охуеть какая новость?

— А?

— Да ты на Билла смотрел тем же голодным взглядом, каким смотрел когда-то на Джинни! Ну, после того, как она уже тебя отшила, в смысле.

— М-м, да, такое было, — пробормотал Гарри. — Ты заметил?

— Ты мой друг, конечно же я заметил!

— О, понятно, — Гарри сглотнул. — Значит, я мог не мучиться. Заебись.

— Я думал, ты знал, что я знаю.

— Да откуда мне знать, что ты обо мне знал, если я сам о себе не знал!

Рон нахмурился так сильно, что у него заболел лоб.

— Я запутался, — честно признался он.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир! — съязвил Гарри, отстраняясь от Рона. Он резко сел и уставился куда-то перед собой в темноту.

Плед сполз вниз и Рон поежился от холода.

— Гарри?

Но тот не ответил.

Рон тоже сел. Немного потупив, подумав и почесав нос, он решился подобраться поближе к Гарри и обхватить его руками.

— Да не стал бы я тебя отталкивать, — сказал Рон, устроив свою голову на плече Гарри. — Тебя же это волнует?

Гарри положил свои руки поверх рук Рона и кивнул.

— С моей стороны было бы глупо разбрасываться людьми, которые тоже любят макать картошку фри в мороженое, — добавил Рон после небольшой паузы.

Гарри теснее прижался спиной к груди Рона.

— Это и правда вкусно.

— Да. Словно единорог кончил тебе в рот, — мечтательно протянул Рон.

Гарри фыркнул.

Они замолчали, наслаждаясь ночной тишиной, свежим воздухом, звездным небом. Над горизонтом пролетел метеор — и Рон с Гарри одновременно задержали дыхание, загадывая каждый свое. Обстановка в общем-то диктовала романтические настроения, но для этого сначала нужно было победить неловкость. И Гарри пока проигрывал.

— Когда я представлял этот разговор… не знаю, я думал, что учел все варианты событий. Представлял, как ты меня отталкиваешь, высмеиваешь, материшь, игнорируешь, посылаешь, отшучиваешься от меня… — выпалил Гарри и резко замолк, а когда вновь осмелился заговорить, его голос дрогнул: — Но я совершенно не был готов к тому, что ничего плохого не будет…

На мгновение Рону стало обидно, что Гарри так плохо о нем думал, и даже хотел возмутиться по этому поводу, но потом неожиданно понял, почему все случилось так, как случилось.

— Если бы со мной столько же херни произошло, думаю, я бы тоже не ждал ничего хорошего от других людей, — шепнул Рон. И чтобы немного разбавить серьезность их беседы, дунул Гарри в ухо.

Гарри смешно дернулся и обозвал Рона придурком.

И все как-то стало бодрее и легче — как раньше, как должно быть.

Они легли обратно, прижавшись друг другу куда ближе, чем раньше. Рон пока не до конца понимал, что еще Гарри от него ждал и готов ли Рон такие ожидания оправдывать, но мысль о том, что они перейдут какую-то грань, не вызвала в нем никакого страха или отвращения.

— У меня словно камень с души, — поделился Гарри, усмехнувшись куда-то Рону в шею. Его горячее дыхание щекотало кожу, но Рону понравилось это чувство. Мурашки удовольствия катились вниз по позвоночнику всякий раз, когда Гарри выдыхал.

Свеча погасла, остался только свет звезд. Теперь Рон с трудом видел Гарри, а тот вообще лежал уже без очков, так что ориентировался в пространстве наощупь.

Прямо очень наощупь. Непозволительно, но все же позволительно раскованно и дерзко.

Рон чувствовал, как пальцы Гарри кружили возле резинки штанов, иногда оттягивая край вниз, дразнясь, обещая, что вот-вот залезут под ткань и коснутся голой кожи.

— Рон? Я хочу кое-что сделать.

— Что?

— Ну… кое-что.

По его голосу Рон догадался, что Гарри смутился.

— Если ты не можешь произнести вслух, то тебе еще рано этим заниматься! — улыбнулся он, предвкушая то, на что Гарри пытался намекнуть.

— Ничего мне не рано! — проворчал Гарри, но Рон уловил смешинку в его голосе.

Его рука наконец осмелилась скользнуть под резинку штанов, и Рон вздрогнул.

— Ай! Даже не вздумай трогать меня своими ледышками! — возмутился он, хватая Гарри за руку, чтобы поднести ее к своему рту. Он подышал на нее, а потом принялся растирать, пытаясь согреть окоченевшие пальцы.

— Они всегда холодные, — пожаловался Гарри.

И Рон придумал выход. Он поведал о нем, но не словами — движениями. Перекатился, нависнув над Гарри, и поддался бедрами вперед, показывая, что можно обойтись и без рук. Ну, почти без рук. Чтобы приспустить штаны и белье, руки им все-таки понадобились.

Гарри быстро смекнул, что к чему, и сразу перехватил инициативу — и Рон даже не заметил, когда это его успели опрокинуть обратно на спину.

Оказалось, что смущение Гарри заканчивалось там, где больше не требовались слова, но были необходимы действия. Он осмелел, целуя, кусая и облизывая Рона везде, куда мог дотянуться — каждый участок кожи, не скрытый одеждой.

Рон чуть не кончил, когда губы Гарри добрались до его ключицы. Он застонал и раздвинул ноги, подаваясь навстречу этим восхитительно хаотичным толчкам, совершенно не успевая за дикими темпами Гарри. И эта неслаженность почему-то только сильнее его заводила.

Рон схватил Гарри за волосы и легонько потянул вверх. Гарри замедлился, оторвался от его шеи и поднял голову. Хотя глаза уже привыкли к темноте, Рон не видел тех деталей, которые видеть очень хотелось: как, наверное, сильно расшились зрачки Гарри, как, возможно, покраснело его лицо или уши…

Рон дотронулся до его щеки, зачем-то погладил кончик носа, почти невесомо провел пальцем по губам. Гарри приоткрыл рот и коснулся его пальца языком, одновременно с этим поддавшись бедрами вперед.

Рон охнул, когда член Гарри прошелся по его члену как-то так охренительно правильно: где нужно, как нужно и по чему нужно.

— Пиздец, ты буйный! — выпалил он.

Гарри замер, словно его холодной водой окатили, и Рон поспешил добавить:

— Это так круто!

Он вновь запустил пальцы в лохматые волосы, погладил затылок Гарри, а потом легонько надавил, склоняя его голову вниз. Теперь уже Рон поцеловал Гарри — и это совсем не было похоже на их первый невинный чмок.

Гарри стонал ему в рот, и от его голоса Рона совсем расхуярило. Хотелось вытворить что-то такое, чтобы Гарри никогда не замолкал, чтобы его стоны стали громче, чаще…

Они так тесно прижались друг к другу, что Рон с трудом сумел протиснуть между ними руку. Гарри толкнулся ему в ладонь, промычал что-то неразборчивое, когда Рон сжал пальцы на его члене, и мелко задрожал.

По дороге катила какая-то машина, свет ее фар пробился через ветви ровно в тот момент, когда Гарри вскинул голову и застонал, кончая.

Рону не потребовалось много времени, оргазм нагнал его быстрее, чем с сечатки глаз успел исчезнуть след, очертаниями похожий на лицо Гарри. Хотя… может, это его образ застрял в голове Рона? После такого-то вряд ли Гарри вообще покинет его мысли…

— Вот бы посреди поля был душ, — тяжело дыша, произнес Гарри. — Ну, или хотя бы мокрое чистое полотенце.

Рон, еще охреневающий от происходящего, не сразу сообразил, к чему вело это замечание.

— Могу предложить сухой и почти чистый носок, — хмыкнул он в ответ.

— Фу, — лица Гарри не было видно, но Рон мог поклясться, что он сморщился, — давай.

* * *

Проснулся Рон от какого-то грохота. С трудом разлепив глаза, он уставился в небо, не догоняя, почему над ним не покатый потолок его спальни. Воспоминания вернулись, когда рядом заерзал Гарри и что-то сонно пробормотал.

Рон приподнялся на локтях и осмотрелся. Половина неба розовела от восходящего солнца, а другую часть захватили грозовые тучи. Было даже видно стену дождя, медленно ползущую в их сторону.

Надо срочно сворачиваться и лезть в машину.

Рон потолкал Гарри, спрыгнул с крыши, открыл дверцы и принялся затаскивать в фургон все, что видел. Дольше всего он провозился с матрасом, потому что сначала Гарри никак не мог пробудиться и скатиться с него, а потом оказалось, что надутый матрас не так легко засунуть куда-то, как сдутый.

Капли забарабанили по стеклам и крыше ровно в тот момент, когда они закрыли за собой передние дверцы.

— Вот тебе и душ прямо в поле, — сказал Рон.

Гарри еще клевал носом, но, когда до его сонного сознания дошел смысл шутки, засмеялся.

Он прислонился лбом к плечу Рона и, казалось, опять задремал.

Рон решил не тревожить ни Гарри, ни этот чудесный момент. Они сидели вдвоем, на их коленях лежал теплый плед, защищая от прохлады, которая накопилась в машине за ночь, в окно стучался дождь, а вспышки молнии, разрывающие небо огромным трещинами, были видны даже через поток воды, стекающей по стеклу.

— Рон?

— М-м?

— Слушай, а почему ты… ну, это… — Гарри поднял голову и уставился на Рона с какой-то трогательной растерянностью, словно бы тот был достаточно умен и мудр, чтобы помочь ему подобрать правильные слова. — Почему ты?..

— Ты опять хочешь спросить что-то, о чем стесняешься говорить вслух? — усмехнулся Рон.

— Да иди ты! — Гарри толкнул его в плечо, а потом, словно извиняясь, нежно погладил место удара. — Ну ты же понял, да?..

— Понял, но хочу, чтоб ты помучился, — сказал Рон и, после очередного болезненного толчка, выпалил: — Ладно-ладно, я все скажу!

Гарри уставился на него выжидающе, и теперь уже смутился Рон.

Блядство! Как люди вообще описывают свои чувства?!

— Помнишь, когда я предложил тебе попробовать помакать шоколад в соевый соус? — начал издалека Рон.

Охуение, отразившееся на лице Гарри, почему-то придало ему сил, и он продолжил:

— Не знаю, что ты тогда думал, но когда мне пришла мысль обмакнуть шоколадную конфету в соус, сначала я решил, что я ебанулся. Потом мне стало интересно: а вдруг я не ебанулся? А вдруг из этого выйдет что-то прикольное? Я решился и попробовал — оказалось, что это и правда прикольно. Странно, но так… по-хорошему странно.

— Э-э, понятно, — протянул Гарри, хотя весь его вид кричал о том, что ему ни хера не понятно.

— Я не боюсь пробовать новое, если могу представить, что мне понравится, вот что я хотел сказать! — добавил Рон, теряя терпение. — И то, что было ночью… в общем, я прикинул и понял, что я бы смог. Ну и в итоге смог! — подвел черту Рон, растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Вот так просто? — спросил Гарри с недоверием. — Без дурацких рефлексий, без тревог, без кошмаров по ночам?

— Ну, я вообще человек простой, — пожал плечами Рон, протягивая руку к забытому пакету с едой.

Там как раз осталось два бургера и одна большая порция картошки, которую вполне можно было разделить на двоих.

— Ни черта ты не простой, — буркнул Гарри, тоже хватаясь за еду. — Блин, оно все холодное.

— И что? — спросил Рон уже с набитым ртом.

— Ну, уже не такое вкусное будет.

— Для того, кому дома не дают нормально поесть, ты как-то слишком разборчив!

— Нет, это ты жрешь, как не в себя!

— Просто в холодной вчерашней еде есть своя магия, — произнес Рон, сглатывая кусок. Он умолк, пытаясь придумать объяснение тому, что обычно чувствовал. Повертев бургер немного, попялившись на скукоженную от влаги булочку, Рон осмелился заговорить: — Да, оно уже не такое сочное и мягкое, вкус не такой… э-э, не знаю, яркий, что ли? Но тем не менее его хватает, чтобы ты перенесся во вчерашний день и вспомнил, как круто тебе было. Как вы с друзьями ели пиццу и много смеялись; как разделывали торт на чьем-то дне рождении и говорили трогательные тосты; как на свидании тянули спагетти, как те псины из мультика… Не знаю, мне просто нравится еще раз проживать это. Пусть чувства уже не такие сильные, но они типа… настраивают тебя на что-то хорошее, что ждет тебя сегодня?..

Гарри очень долго молчал и смотрел на Рона, округлив глаза.

— Говорил же, что ни хера ты не простой, — прошептал он.

— О-о-о, прекрати! — протянул Рон, приложив руку к груди. — Продолжай!

Вместо комплиментов Гарри решил его поцеловать. Но Рон не возражал. Все же целовался Гарри лучше, чем подбирал слова.

И, словно подтвердив его мысли, Гарри оторвался от его губ с фразой:

— Я как будто с говядиной целуюсь.

Рон фыркнул.

— Приятель, если когда-нибудь будешь покупать мне открытку, пожалуйста, выбери ту, на которой уже есть текст.

— Что?

— Ничего, забей, — улыбнулся Рон. Он взял картошинку и сунул ее в рот Гарри, как сигарету. — Твои комплименты очаровательны, не теряй это.

Гарри на секунду скосил глаза на картошку, зажатую между губами, а потом обратно перевел взгляд на Рона и подвигал бровями.

— Хотя мне больше подходит роль Бродяги, я хочу быть Леди, — объявил Рон, прежде чем вцепиться в картошку с другой стороны.

Все вышло не так романтично, как в мультике. Когда их губы встретились на середине, Гарри то ли засмеялся, то ли подавился, отчего пожеванная картошка выпала у него изо рта, поэтому уже заржал сам Рон, тоже едва не подавившись.

— Это была хреновая идея, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь прокашляться.

Рон похлопал его по спине, но получилось слабо, потому что его тело еще сотрясало от хохота.

— Хватит ржать, мне неловко! — возмутился Гарри, но по его лицу Рон видел, что тот ничуть не обижен, просто опять не знает, что сказать.

— Уф, да, прости, — Рон часто задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. — Зато у нас теперь есть еще одно общее тупое и стыдное воспоминание!

— Ты вообще во всем можешь увидеть хорошее, да?

— А что тут плохого? Это же не клубника с… не знаю, с сыром! А хотя… звучит аппетитно, — задумчиво протянул Рон, прикидывая возможную палитру вкусов.

Он резко схватился за ключи и завел машину.

— Едем за клубникой и сыром? — вздохнул Гарри, зная помешанность Рона на поиске странных вкусовых сочетаний.

— Я был прав насчет пиццы и «Нутеллы», был прав насчет картошки фри и мороженого, был прав насчет шоколада и соевого соуса, — принялся перечислять Рон, загибая пальцы. — Я должен знать, что будет с клубникой и сыром!

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — усмехнулся Гарри, натягивая на себя ремень безопасности. — С тобой я куда угодно.

Рон не удержался и погладил коленку Гарри, все еще скрытую под пледом. Гарри перехватил его руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Рона.

— Спасибо, — сказал Рон, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке. — Я с тобой тоже куда угодно.


End file.
